MS: Pilot
by The Little Svecica
Summary: Just a little missing scene from 1x01. I mean, seriously, nearly get your heart ripped out, and no problem at all? Even if you are trained for it, that hurts. T for language.
A/N: So, just to inform you, this is my first piece on Fan fiction, and though I like to think I'm a decent writer, I _am_ using my tablet. I am currently without a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and, uh... You know, reviews are welcome, yadda, yadda, yadda. To the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had taken around half an hour to clear the debris enough that we could pull the car out. I crouch next to the hood, surveying the damage. "Dammit, Sam. I swear, this is the last time I let you drive her. Keys." I hold my hand out, expecting the keys to land in my hand. When they don't, I stand from my crouch, turning to look at him. At first I think he's just being stubborn, but the confused look on his face says otherwise. He gestures to the car mumbling, a glazed look on his face. Any other time, I would've stopped, checked on him, since he's obviously hurt worse then he's letting on. But, he's so independent now, he might just be annoyed with me for it. Instead, I shrug, shaking my head, and make my way around the back of the car.

By the time I get to my door, Sammy's already fumbling to get his open. At this point, my big brother side is screaming at me to do something, but after so long, and both of us growing used to it... I open my door, sitting in drivers seat, and set out to find my keys. It didn't take long, seems how they were hanging from the ignition. By the time I've got her started, Sam is- _still trying to get his door open?_ I knew the kid was hurt worse then he was letting on, but it's been almost a full minute...

Screw it. Leaning over the bench seat, I pop the door open for him. I expected him to be annoyed with me for it, even claim he could've done it himself. What I certainly did not expect was for him to drop like a bag of rocks. "Sammy?" No response except a pained gasping noise. _Shit._ "Sam!" I slide across the seat, getting out on the passenger side. Sam lay withering on the ground, his face glazed over in pain, his hands loosely twitching over his chest. I kneel to the right of him, running my hands over his head. There's a not-to-large bump on the back, but I'm not too worried about it.

"Dean...?" His eyes screw shut before squinting up at me, the pain seemingly fading a bit. "What...?"

I leave my right hand on the back of his neck, my left firmly planted on his shoulder, holding him down so I can check the wound. "You fainted, princess. Now hold still, I need ta' take a look at this." He shifts, and tries to push himself into a sitting position. I push him down again without difficulty.

"Dean. M'fine. Lemme up." I chuckle some. At least one thing hasn't changed. Sam is _still_ a little bitch when it comes to getting patched up.

"Yeah, I'll let you up. 'Soon as you can say a sentence of ten words or more without slurring." He groans, relaxing to the floor. I pull the bottom of his shirt up to his collarbone, wincing at the sight. "Damn." It's swollen slightly, and bright red. The only reason it isn't still bleeding is because that casper bitch cauterised it in the process. I touch it, gently, trying not to hurt Sam too much. It was hot to the touch, most likely because of the whole 'burn the wound close while we rip his heart out' thing.

"That bad, huh?" I hear from below me. I shake my head pulling the hem of his shirt back down.

"That chick have fire powers, or what?" I question, sliding back into drivers seat. Sam slips in beside me, leaning against the seat with a tired sigh. He mumbles something in response, and leans his head against the window. I snort, steering the Impala back to the road. "Yeah, alright. You get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get there." All I receive in response is a light snore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There we go, all finished. I'm a fan of missing scenes, and boy does this show have a lot of them. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
